1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of office desk chairs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general office or desk chairs are adapted to have the seat portion or back rest portion incline with the motion of the user and a restoring force is present to return the seat or back rest to an upright position.
The posture of the user while seated affects significantly the effort of the user in performing his work. Although it may only be desk work, unnatural or strained positions of the user are tiring and adversely affect both the mental and physical exertion of effort.
Some chairs are adapted for the particular weight of a user with regard to the force required to incline the seat and/or back rest by a shift of body weight and a corresponding restoring force is generally present.
Several patents as provided without analysis to indicate the state of the art.